New year with you
by Randall M'Moller
Summary: The arrival of the new year is approaching and both know what is approaching. -Low Starco- -Oneshot-


It was only a few minutes before the clock was set at 12:00 and a new year began. Star was on the roof, watching the stars, watching the beautiful moon that was witnessed that night.

"One more year," Star said with a wistful sigh.

A few months ago, Star had turned 17, one of the dates she knew she would never forget, dates when, without Marco's presence, her only and best friend on earth, would not be special to her, However, she knew what would happen next, she knew it would happen after turning 18 and not being able to avoid it was what hurt her most.

Star hugged her knees, felt the itchiness of her eyes, knew the tears were coming, her attempts to avoid them were useless, she could not cry now, not now.

A door opened from the roof, Star ignored, knew who it was.

"Star?" Marco said, "What are you doing up here? all st-"

Star continued to watch the stars, did not turn around at all.

"Star ... Are you okay?"

Slowly Marco came over and sat down beside him.

"Are you crying?" He said with remarkable concern is his voice.

"N-No" Star said, looking away, trying to wipe away the tears.

Marco did not believe him at all, he knew perfectly well when Star was lying, as his best friend, he knew her more than anyone else.

"You know you can not fool me, Star," he said with some anger in his voice. "Tell me what happ-"

"Marco," interrupted Star, his voice sounding sad, muffled. "W-What if I'm not here anymore, in this dimension."

Marco was surprised by that question.

"Why do you ask that?" Marco asked, arching his eyebrows.

"YOU KNOW IT!" He shout, his voice cracking "Next year is my 18th birthday ... Y-You know what will happen after that!".

"Oh ... is that" Marco said looking down.

Now she could not contain herself any more, the tears overflowed, they began to fall down her cheeks.

"Star ..." he said looking at her with concern, seeing her crying caused him a strong punch in the heart.

"I never want to leave, Marco! I do not want to leave you!" He said between sobs.

Marco said nothing. He clung to her and wrapped his arms around her, Star. Without thinking twice, he rushed toward him, hugging him tightly around the waist, the tears still on Star's cheeks moistening Marco's shirt.

Marco slowly stroked Star's beautiful blond hair.

"Star, look me"

Star released from the embrace and raised her head, showing those crystalline blue eyes, the moonlight that reflected in those eyes made them shine.

Marco, realizing that detail, blushed slightly.

"Star, no matter how far you are, I'll always look for the way you look, if you're in another dimension, maybe Pony Head would help me, but if things do not go well, just ask one thing, keep me always in your heart, in every moment."

Star blushed.

"I promise, I would never forget you"

Marco nodded and hugged her tightly, he did not hesitate to return it to her, to feel the warmth and scent of Marco really gave her happiness back.

They both parted and stared at each other, Marco's brown eyes really fascinated her, but Star had a sensation, a feeling that made her uneasy at times, she had to tell him, something she'd been saving for a long time, She had to do it, this time she was motivated to do it.

"M-Marco, I think -"

A strong glow interrupted her, both turned quickly, the new year had arrived, lights of various colors glowed in the dark night sky, more and more fireworks continued to light up the sky, hearing loud thunders, but at the same time giving a beautiful show.

"It's beautiful, is not it?" Asked Marco.

"Yes!" Said Star, these kinds of spectacles on earth fascinated her, for it was normal, in the kingdom of Mewni, in the dimension where she came from, there was nothing like it.

The view was perfect, a new year was beginning, both were engrossed in a warm embrace, could this be more perfect?

END

I wish you a happy new year, may all your wishes come true and happiness reign among you. Goodbye and see you soon!


End file.
